Inhibitions
by Bruna Gabriele
Summary: ONE. Edward é surpreendido quando Bella chega em casa depois de uma noite bebendo com as amigas. O que aconteceu com sua tímida, e doce Bella?


****Disclaimer: Essa história pertence a autora _Capricorn75_, e a tradução para o português tem a autorização da mesma. Os personagens pertecem a Stephenie Meyer.****

* * *

><p><strong>Inhibitions<strong>

Eu acordei, desorientado e inseguro do que estava acontecendo. Quando tentei me concentrar ouvi um coro de risos, seguido por alguém furiosamente tentando silenciar quem estava rindo.

"Shh, shh-Bella, fique quieta!"

"Eu não posso evitar! Você me viu tropeçar no tapete? Eu pensei que desde que eu sou tão desastrada na vida real, talvez se eu estivesse bêbada, eu seria graciosa. Opa, eu estava errada," e depois outra gargalhada.

Bella? Mas que diabos? Bella, bêbada? Eu fiz meu caminho para fora da cama, sem nem sequer me preocupar em colocar uma camisa, e tropecei em direção à porta para ver o que estava acontecendo. Meu olho pegou o relógio na minha mesa de cabeceira... era quase 02h00 da manhã. Entrando na cozinha encontrei minha noiva, Bella, e sua melhor amiga, Alice. Bella se inclinava um pouco precariamente contra a ilha da cozinha, de costas para mim enquanto Alice enchia um copo de água na pia. Entregando a água para Bella, Alice olhou para cima e sorriu timidamente para mim.

"Sinto muito, Edward, eu estava esperando trazê-la sem acordá-lo. Ela insistiu em voltar para casa, quando deixamos a boate."

Uma vez por mês, Bella e várias de suas amigas se reuniam para uma Noite de Sair das Garotas*, geralmente composto de jantar fora seguido por bebidas e dança. Normalmente, todas elas iriam voltar para a casa da motorista designada e passar a noite, descansando da festa. Hoje foi a vez de Alice tomar conta das meninas e ficar sóbria. E aqui estava Bella na cozinha, claramente, não seguindo o protocolo adequado da NSG*.

_(* NSG – Noite de Sair das Garotas. No original GNO – Girl's Night Out)_

Ouvindo Alice se dirigir a mim, Bella se virou rapidamente. Seu rosto estava levemente corado e seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhantes. Ela sorriu para mim de forma brilhante. "Edward! Oi, querido! Eu vim para casa!"

"Eu vejo isso," eu disse, acenando para ela. "Pensei que você fosse ficar com a Alice esta noite?"

"Bem," disse ela, se adiantando. "Eu ia, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Sabe, você é realmente gostoso. E eu fiquei pensando sobre o quão maravilhoso e sensual você é, e eu só queria estar com você."

Qualquer sonolência que eu estava sentindo se foi imediatamente enquanto eu ficava boquiaberto diante de Bella. O que ela acabou de dizer? Bella era uma menina tímida e quieta e nunca foi muito ousada, mesmo com aqueles que ela era próxima. Ela nunca teve qualquer problema em ser carinhosa ou amorosa em relação a mim, mas não desse jeito. Eu olhei para Alice. "O que aconteceu com ela?" perguntei.

"Goldschlg_ä_er*," Alice deu de ombros imediatamente. "Várias doses."

_(*Goldschlgäer – é um licor de canela denso e bem viscoso. Forte, com vapor alcoólico, entoa bem pimenta com um leve final de baunilha. Como todo bom licor é bem doce, porém não enjoativo.)_

"O quê?" Certamente ela estava brincando. Bella bebendo doses de Goldschl_ä_ger? Não a _**minha**_ Bella, que raramente bebia, e certamente nunca nada mais forte do que um daiquiri ou Sex on the Beach! Eu não poderia imaginar, e Alice riu da minha expressão.

"Ei, sexy Eddie," Bella gritou para mim. "Não há nada de errado com isso! Eu gostei, e eu quero fazê-lo novamente um dia. Mas não agora. Agora eu só quero olhar para seu rosto bonito e jogá-lo na cama-"

"Ok, garotão, ela é toda sua," Alice disse, levantando as mãos e recuando. "Eu acho que essa é a minha deixa para sair daqui."

"Ok, tchau Alice! Eu te amo! Obrigado por me trazer para casa. Espero que você não fique brava por que eu quis voltar!" Bella saltou para cima e para baixo, a abraçando. Alice revirou os olhos e suspirou. Era tão estranho... como as duas tinham trocado de personalidades. Por outro lado, Alice era naturalmente animada, e não pelo álcool.

Eu caminhei até a porta e fiquei observando para ver se ela entrou em seu carro bem. As outras meninas me viram olhando e acenaram, conforme eu fechava a porta. Eu me virei para achar Bella me encarando. A encarei de volta. Eu não acho que jamais iria me acostumar com a profundidade do amor que eu sentia por essa garota. Estivemos namorando durante um ano antes de ficarmos noivos três meses atrás, embora eu soube dentro de poucos meses de encontros que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida com ela. Ela era tão bonita, com seus longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos e quentes olhos castanhos. Mas foi muito mais do que sua beleza física que me envolveu em volta de seu dedo. Ela era uma boa pessoa. A melhor que eu já tinha conhecido. Doce e tímida, mas quente e acolhedora. Inteligente, mas humilde. Divertida e feliz. Ela amava a vida e todos os pequenos momentos que a compõem, e me ensinou a ter tempo para apreciá-los também. Ela era incrível, e eu tentava ser o melhor homem que poderia ser para ela. Eu queria sentir que eu estava merecendo, e era digno de seu amor, eu queria deixá-la orgulhosa de mim. Ela despertou instintos básicos em mim. Eu queria protegê-la, cuidar dela, e lhe dar qualquer coisa que ela queira e tudo que ela precisasse.

E eu queria amá-la fisicamente. Provar para ela que eu era um homem, que eu era _**seu**_homem. Fazer amor com a minha Bella era uma das melhores coisas na minha vida. Ser capaz de lhe mostrar com minhas ações físicas o quanto eu a amava e o quanto eu queria ela era um verdadeiro privilégio. Deitar na cama, e amar Bella, vendo-a olhar para mim com tanta ternura... não havia melhor sensação no mundo.

Falando de sensações, enquanto eu observava ela olhar fixamente para mim, eu comecei a ficar com uma sensação profunda em minha virilha. Estava ali parado sem nada, a não ser minhas boxers e corri as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Ela nem piscou e de repente eu senti como se eu estivesse em uma exposição para ela.

"Bella, amor, vocês se divertiu hoje?" Perguntei para quebrar o silêncio.

"Hã-hã." Seu olhar começou a baixar. Eu inconscientemente franzi meus lábios e o movimento capturou seus olhos. Eles demoraram um pouco antes de descer para o meu peito nu. Meu corpo formigava e eu tremi com um calafrio.

"Frio?" ela sorriu, olhando incisivamente para os meus mamilos. Foi a minha vez de responder com "Hã-hã."

"Venha aqui. Eu aposto que posso aquecê-lo," disse ela, levantando uma sobrancelha sugestivamente. Fiquei onde estava e ela pisou no próprio pé. "Agora!"

Eu não pude evitar, eu tive que rir. Este era um novo lado bonito para ela. Graças a Deus Bella não era uma bêbada medíocre. Eu andei e passei meus braços em torno dela. Ela _**era**_quente, e eu me sentia tão confortável quando apertava ela. Duas da manhã ou não, eu teria sido feliz em ficar apenas assim a noite toda. Ela colocou seus braços em volta de mim e deu um beijo no meu peito. Eu relaxei ainda mais, passando a mão pelo cabelo dela. Minha mente começou a relaxar tanto quanto meu corpo.

"Bella!" Eu assobiei quando eu a senti lamber meu mamilo. Estremeci. Mesmo com meu mamilo úmido endurecido no ar frio eu senti o fogo na minha virilha voltar. Antes que eu pudesse falar novamente olhei para baixo e vi sua língua ir para o outro mamilo, seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando para mim. Caramba, ela era sexy como o inferno. Como era possível ela me dar um olhar que era inocente e malvado, ao mesmo tempo?

"Algum problema, Sexy Eddie? Eu disse que iria aquecê-lo. Você não gosta?" Ela pronunciou o lábio inferior para fora e eu sabia que estava perdido.

"Bella," eu gemi. "Se livre desse beicinho. Sim, eu gostei. Você só me pegou desprevenido, eu não estava esperando que você fizesse algo assim."

Enquanto ela olhava para mim, suas mãos abaixaram para sentir minha virilha onde eu estava ficando duro. "Hmm, eu acredito em você. Eu acredito que você _**gostou**_! E eu tenho mais algumas coisas que eu acho que você gostaria, também." Ela piscou e desembrulhou meus braços ao redor de sua cintura, tomando minhas mãos nas dela e puxando-me para longe da cozinha. Eu usei meu cotovelo para desligar as luzes e deixei que ela me levasse para a escuridão da sala.

"Edward," ela murmurou baixinho, usando a mão para puxar minha cabeça para baixo para ela. Ela lambeu levemente meus lábios e eu me afastei a sensação de cócegas. Ela riu e me puxou de volta. "Você me ama, Edward?" Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser beijá-la em resposta. Eu peguei seu lábio inferior entre os meus e puxei suavemente.

"Você faria qualquer coisa por mim?" Perguntou ela. Novamente a beijei como uma afirmativa, desta vez pegando seu lábio superior e chupando.

"Essa noite eu quero te dizer as coisas que eu quero fazer ou que eu quero que você faça para mim. E eu quero que você siga adiante. Nenhuma pergunta. Você vai fazer isso por mim?"

Desta vez eu a beijei completamente na boca. Ela separou os lábios para mim e eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca. Eu podia provar o álcool que ela tinha consumido anteriormente. Ela acariciou a minha língua com a sua e nós dois soltamos um gemido.

"Você esta com um gosto doce. De baunilha ou canela..." Ela parou.

"Cookies," eu disse a ela. "Minha mãe passou aqui mais cedo e trouxe alguns que ela tinha feito."

"Mmm, eu gosto. Como se você já não tivesse um sabor surpreendente o suficiente para começar." Bella beijou-me novamente, desta vez provocadoramente sacudindo a língua quente em torno de minha boca. Eu a peguei levemente entre os dentes e chupei. Senti meu pau pular quando ela choramingou. Ela sentiu isso também, aparentemente, e pressionou seu corpo apertado contra mim. Deslizei sua blusa desabotoada pelos ombros e para baixo por seus braços. Então, cheguei até a parte inferior da camisa regata de seda que ela usava por baixo a puxei. Ela colaborou e levantou os braços para que eu pudesse removê-la. Deixei a camisa no chão e comecei a andar para trás levando-a pelo corredor em direção ao nosso quarto. Ela riu e me beijou docemente.

Quando chegamos ao quarto, Bella andou até a janela e levantou as persianas. A lua estava quase cheia e brilhava através da janela. Felizmente, a nossa casa era acompanhada de um lote arborizado de modo que não precisávamos nos preocupar com os vizinhos recebendo um show gratuito.

"Sim, isso é perfeito," disse ela com uma nota de satisfação em sua voz. "Eu quero ser capaz de vê-lo. Você está brilhando a luz do luar, e é bonito."

Suas palavras aqueceram meu coração e senti-me corar. Ela falava com tal sinceridade, quem não se sentiria surpreso em ser chamado de bonito por uma criatura tão celestial como a mulher que estava na minha frente?

Ela colocou as mãos no meu peito e arrastou as unhas até meu abdômen, espalhando os dedos para fora e traçando as linhas dos meus músculos. "Porra, seu corpo é incrível. Eu estive pensando sobre isso a noite toda," disse ela com voz rouca. Ela deslizou os dedos para cima até o meio do meu peito e depois, cada mão foi para um lado e ela brincou com meus mamilos. Eu inalei pesadamente.

"Bella," eu rosnei em alerta. "Eu vou me vingar disso. Esse é jogo justo."

Ela me empurrou até a parte de trás dos meus joelhos baterem na cama e eu me sentar na borda da mesma. Ela se abaixou e lambeu a minha orelha. "Oh Edward, estou **_contando_** com isso!" ela suspirou sedutoramente.

Ela endireitou-se e levou as mãos para abrir o sutiã. Depois que ele caiu, ela levou as mãos ao seu rabo de cavalo e puxou-o solto da faixa elástica. Ela sacudiu seus longos cabelos e eu vi como seus seios balançavam com a ação. Fiquei olhando, hipnotizado, e não poderia deixar de me sentir como se eu tivesse treze anos, espiando pela primeira vez em segredo o esconderijo pornô do papai. Meu pau saltou novamente e eu senti meu rosto ruborizar em constrangimento.

"Você gosta dos meus peitos, Edward?" Bella perguntou baixinho, me assistindo come-la com os olhos. O linguajar que ela estava usando era tão diferente dela. Eu estava ficando ainda mais excitado. Tudo que eu podia fazer era acenar com a cabeça, com medo de que se eu tentasse falar minha voz iria quebrar como um menininho.

"Você pode tocá-los, sabe," disse ela em tom ansioso. Ela pegou as minhas mãos, colocando-as em seus... peitos. (Eu quase me senti envergonhada por pensar no corpo de Bella em tais termos). Ela apertou suas mãos ao redor das minhas, então deixou as suas cair. Eu massageei e amassei, olhando para cima e para baixo de seus seios para seu lindo rosto. Ela olhava para mim com os olhos semi-abertos. Eu gentilmente esfreguei os mamilos rosados com meus dedos indicadores, e ela choramingou de prazer. Eu levantei os seios e apertei delicadamente. Deus, eu nunca poderia ser uma mulher. Eu não faria nada, além de brincar com meus seios o dia todo, eles eram como brinquedos de montar! Bella riu de minhas ações e sentou no meu colo, se esfregando em mim. Ela colocou as mãos para cima e usou seus polegares para roçar os mamilos. Eles endureceram na frente dos meus olhos e foi uma bela vista. Bella normalmente não se tocava sozinha. Eu estava pronto para estourar pensando em como ela estava desinibida e me perguntando o que mais ela faria pela primeira vez essa noite.

"Quer chupar?" ela me perguntou, seus olhos arregalados com inocência fingida. "Eu realmente quero que você faça. Você vai fazer isso por mim?"

"Tudo o que você quiser, Bella. Eu vou fazer de tudo por você," eu disse a ela, minha voz baixa e rouca de desejo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda e a puxei mais perto de modo que minha boca tinha um acesso mais fácil. Coloquei beijos por todo seu peito, em seguida, lambi um círculo ao redor do mamilo dela, gradualmente, chegando mais perto e mais perto dele. Eu ouvi Bella dar um grunhido de frustração então eu rapidamente coloquei meus lábios diretamente sobre o mamilo e os chupei na minha boca. Mmm, uma sensação maravilhosa. Já estava firme quando o levei na boca, mas conforme eu passava minha língua sobre ele eu podia sentir o mamilo endurecer ainda mais. Senti Bella tecer seus dedos através do meu cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço e me deixar mais perto dela. Enquanto eu chupava vi a mão dela vindo em minha visão periférica. Sem tirar minha boca dela, virei a cabeça e vi que ela estava usando sua mão livre para esfregar e apertar seu mamilo esquerdo. **_Merda!_**

"Edward, chupa mais forte!" ela gemeu. Eu não podia fazer nada senão obedecer, sugando com tanta força que fez um som. Eu vi como ela beliscou a si mesma. Eu não agüentava mais, era tão erótico, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu estava quase com inveja da sua própria mão! Eu golpeei sua mão e movi minha boca até aquele seio. Eu peguei o bico nos meus dentes e Bella ofegou. Movi minha mão esquerda até o seio que eu tinha acabado de deixar e gentilmente mordi o mamilo que estava em minha boca, olhando para o rosto de Bella por sua reação.

"Oh Deus, sim! Edward morde de novo, mais forte!" Eu a obedeci e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Mais forte, Edward!" Eu apliquei mais pressão, ao mesmo tempo, comprimindo o mamilo com a outra mão. Ela gritou com a sensação e pressionou para baixo em meu colo. Eu sabia que ela me sentia duro contra ela. Eu tracei seu mamilo com minha língua, acariciando-a carinhosamente no caso de eu ter sido _**muito**_ beijei os dois mamilos suavemente e ela largou meu cabelo. Segurei seus quadris e a levantei do meu colo. Ela se levantou e desabotoou seus jeans. Eu a queria nua, agora.

"Tire sua calça. Quero ver você toda," ordenei. Ela segurou em meus ombros enquanto eu abaixava a calça apertada por suas pernas. Ela pisou fora dela, em frente a mim usando nada além de uma calcinha de renda preta, minha favorita, eu ia enlouquecer. Inclinei-me para sua virilha e respirei profundamente. O cheiro de sua excitação era forte na minha cara. Eu grunhi de prazer.

"Bella, o que você quer que eu faça agora? Por favor, me diga." Eu não queria parar nenhuma ação hoje à noite. Eu não sabia quanto tempo esse novo lado de Bella iria durar ou se ela jamais seria livre desse jeito comigo de novo, então eu não queria perder tempo.

"Hmm," ela bateu um dedo contra o lábio. Ela andou até mim e me beijou profundamente. Eu fui agarrar seus quadris, mas ela subiu por cima de mim em direção a cama, subindo para os travesseiros. Ela se virou de lado, de costas para mim. Meu lábio se projetou para fora em um beiço. Virei-me para deitar atrás dela, a minha cabeça apoiada na minha mão.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu me encolhi com o som da minha voz, lamentação, mas porra eu não poderia evitar. Ela não estava indo dormir agora, estava? Nós estávamos apenas começando!

"Eu estou pensando sobre o que eu quero fazer agora... tantas escolhas," ela respondeu. Ela estava deitada em seu lado esquerdo enquanto falava, e ela trouxe a sua perna direita para cima e inclinou enquanto arqueava as costas. Sua bunda estava empinada para fora e me chamando. A vista era espetacular e por puro instinto animalesco agarrei sua cintura e pressionei meu pau em sua parte traseira. Ela empurrou de volta para mim, rindo. "Cuidado aí, Sexy Eddie. Eu não vou para ter qualquer sexo envolvendo minha bunda hoje!"

Rosnei e empurrei com mais força, descaradamente a encochando por trás. Eu alternava entre bater nela com pequenos grunhidos, ondulando lentamente contra sua bunda, e esfregando meu pau entre suas firmes bochechas. Sua respiração falhou audivelmente. Depois de alguns minutos Bella rolou de costas.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Tire minha calcinha, por favor."

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e lentamente abaixei sua calcinha. Ela levantou as pernas para cima e eu puxei a pequena peça pelos joelhos e panturrilhas. Enquanto fazia isso, eu podia ver sua buceta pela luz da lua, brilhando com umidade. Eu queria colocar minha cara lá e começar a lamber até onde minha língua podia alcançar, mas me forcei a simplesmente terminar de tirar sua calcinha. Eu estava fazendo o que ela queria esta noite, eu me lembrei. Voltei para cima e me deitei ao lado dela. Eu acariciei seus seios e barriga e me aninhei em seu pescoço, beijando e chupando a pele macia. Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou-me pela minha boxers. Estremeci, porque me senti tão bem. Deus, eu ia ficar tão embaraçado se eu gozasse sobre mim antes mesmo do evento principal. Você pensaria que eu nunca tinha feito sexo antes pela forma como meu corpo estava agindo.

"Edward, você me faz sentir tão bem. Você quer ver o quão bom você me faz sentir?" Bella perguntou.

"É claro, amor. Mostre-me," eu respondi a ela, minha voz rouca e profunda. Ela estava deitada de costas e dobrou os joelhos, deixando as pernas abertas livremente. Então ela pegou a minha mão de seu estômago e trouxe-a para baixo entre suas pernas. Esfregou minha mão nas dobras de sua vagina. Estava tão incrivelmente quente e úmido. Ela deslizou meus dedos para trás e para frente em sua fenda.

"Você sente isso? Você sente como molhada você me faz ficar?"

"Sim, eu sinto isso. Jesus, Bella, você está pingando!" Eu gemi e continuei a deslizar minha mão para cima e para baixo. Eu não poderia evitar, de sentir orgulho que eu fiz isso com ela. _**Eu **_era o seu homem, _**eu**_ era o único que conseguia deixá-la tão excitada, _**eu**_ era quem fazia o corpo dela reagir.

"Edward? Você gosta de como minha buceta esta molhada? É só para você." Ela estava arrastando as mãos para trás até o seu plano estômago enquanto eu continuava a tocá-la. Eu ainda não estava acostumado com ela falando assim e meus olhos se arregalaram com suas palavras.

"Porra sim, baby. Eu amo isso. Eu te amo, e adoro sua buceta molhada. Você é perfeita."

Desta vez foram os olhos dela que ampliaram com minhas palavras. Eu nunca tinha falado com ela de forma alguma que não seja um cavalheiro, mas foda-se eu iria deixá-la ter toda a diversão de falar sujo!

Bella colocou a mão por trás do meu pescoço e puxou a minha boca para a dela. Nossas línguas se envolvendo de forma lenta e sensual, enquanto minha mão ficava entre suas pernas. Deslizei meu dedo indicador para cima e para baixo em sua fenda, às vezes deslizando dentro dela e sentindo suas paredes se reprimirem, às vezes roçando o clitóris e fazendo-a se mexer e gemer. Fui aumentando a velocidade gradualmente conforme eu deslizava minha mão para cima e para baixo.

"Edward," ela resmungou depois de alguns minutos.

"Sim, amor? O que você quer?" Eu queria continuar a beijá-la, mas eu queria levá-la a falar de novo, também.

"Me faça gozar, Edward. Se você fizer então eu vou chupar seu pau." Porra, esqueça sobre fazê-la gozar. Eu estava prestes a ter isso quando ela disse isso! Eu estava com medo do meu pênis estava indo para fazer um buraco na minha boxer, ele estava tão duro! Eu empurrei com força dois dedos dentro dela e comecei a bombear dentro e fora. Ela trouxe os quadris de encontro a minha mão, respirando rápido e gemendo, enquanto eu trabalhava nela.

"Assim esta bom, Bella? Você gosta?" Perguntei-lhe ferozmente, respirando com dificuldade.

"Edward," ela gemeu baixinho. Eu sabia que nunca haveria qualquer som melhor do que ouvi-la gemer o meu nome.

"Bella, eu fiz uma pergunta. Me responda!" Exigi. Eu juro que ela ficou ainda mais úmida por isso.

"Sim, Edward. Sim," ela gemeu novamente e eu sorri. Eu estava bombeando rapidamente, amando os ruídos que ela emitia.

"Uhhh, uhhhn. Estou tão perto, Edward! Faça-me chegar, para que eu possa chupar seu pau," gritou, contorcendo-se sob a minha mão. Ela abriu os olhos e me viu sorrindo como um idiota. Seus olhos se estreitaram em minha expressão.

"Droga, Edward," ela resmungou. "Esfregue meu clitóris! Juro por Deus é melhor você me fazer gozar gostoso – eu quero seu pau agora!" Ela rapidamente lembrou-me quem estava comandando esse show. Tirei meus dedos de dentro dela, deslizando-os até seu clitóris e esfregando as dobras rapidamente sobre seu clitóris.

"Oh Deus, porra, Edward! Não pare!" ela gritou. Seu corpo estava se movendo tão fervorosamente quanto minha mão.

"Isso, Bella. Venha para mim, querida. Quero ver você vir agora," murmurei para ela, vendo seu rosto. "Abra seus olhos, Bella. Olhe para mim enquanto eu esfrego seu clitóris!"

Ela bateu os olhos abertos para isso, e após alguns segundos, eles se focaram nos meus. Tão linda. Eles estavam selvagens e cheios de luxúria. O sempre presente amor, também estava lá. Eu só podia esperar que ela visse o mesmo amor refletido de volta para ela em meus olhos. Eu perdi toda a linha de pensamento, no entanto, quando Bella soltou um grito selvagem quando seu orgasmo bateu nela. Suas pernas se fecharam e seu corpo tremeu. Eu passei meus braços em volta dela e puxei-a para mim, segurando-a conforme o tremor rolou pelo seu corpo.

"Minha Bella, você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe depois de um minuto.

"Mmm, Edward, muito melhor do que bem. Mãos tão incríveis... lembre-me de enviar uma nota de agradecimento à sua mãe por fazer você ter aulas de piano todos esses anos!" Ela riu e sentou-se. Ela saiu de cima da cama, em seguida, se virou, agarrando as minhas mãos e me puxando para cima. Eu olhei para ela, confusa, e ela sorriu e empurrou-me com minhas costas contra a parede. Ela caiu de joelhos diante de mim. **_Deus, sim._**

"Eu acredito que você tem algo que eu quero," disse ela, me olhando por debaixo de seus cílios. _**Ah, porra.**_

Ela libertou cuidadosamente meu pau da minha boxer. Uma vez livre, ela puxou para baixo e eu pisei fora delas. Ela voltou sua atenção para mim, tragando toda a extensão com os olhos. Eu estava grande, longo e orgulhoso, só para ela. Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou levemente com as duas mãos. Meu estômago apertou, em antecipação e minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e me deu um sorriso sexy. Ela então deu uma lambida longa e lenta a partir da base até a ponta, e girou sua língua em torno da gota que já estava escorrendo um pouco.

"Bella," eu gemi, rezando para que minhas pernas não cedessem embaixo de mim. Estendi minha mão automaticamente e coloquei em cima da cabeça dela, inconscientemente tentando ancorá-la no lugar. Sua boca estava em todo lugar... sugando apenas a cabeça, libertando com um** _pop_** e rindo como se balançava ao redor... colocando beijos de boca aberta para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento... meu favorito, tendo tanto do meu pau em sua boca quanto ela conseguia e em seguida, balançando a cabeça para frente e para trás. Porra, eu podia me sentir batendo no fundo de sua garganta. Ela alternava entre chupar longo e lento, e curto e rápido. Encostei contra a parede, meus olhos fechados, deixando sons guturais saírem dos meus lábios. Eu não me importava se eu soava como um idiota, com os meus grunhidos e gemidos. A sensação era incrível. Em um ponto eu cometi o erro de olhar para baixo. Ver seus lábios ao meu redor, enquanto seus grandes olhos castanhos olhavam para mim era quase o suficiente para me enviar diretamente sobre a borda. Eu queria arrastar isto um pouco mais, então eu rapidamente fechei meus olhos e recostei novamente.

De repente eu senti sua boca desaparecer do meu corpo.

"Bella, volta!" Eu disparei. Ela riu e a próxima coisa que eu sabia, ela estava lambendo minhas bolas.

Meu corpo estremeceu e deixei escapar um gemido baixo. Ela colocou a mão em volta do meu pau e bombeou para cima e para baixo, enquanto tinha meu saco em sua boca chupando com cuidado. Ela se afastou um pouco e soprou sobre ele. A sensação foi alucinante! Ela voltou e pegou meu cumprimento em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo procurando minhas mãos e colocando-as no alto da sua cabeça. Eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo, ela estava me dizendo para guiá-la e definir o ritmo que eu queria. Por alguma razão eu estava emocionado com isso. Ela era uma amante altruísta. A maioria das garotas só quer que acabe o mais rapidamente possível e, no entanto, Bella estava me dando às rédeas.

Comecei lento e suave, não querendo empurrá-la demais. Mas conforme eu sentia a tensão crescer no meu baixo ventre eu comecei a acelerar, e em pouco tempo eu estava empurrando meus quadris para frente enquanto eu puxava a cabeça dela para perto de mim. Ela acariciou o que não coube em sua boca, passeando as mãos com os meus impulsos. Ela já não estava simplesmente me chupando eu estava fodendo a boca dela. Sua mão livre subiu para massagear minhas bolas e alguns segundos depois, me libertei em sua boca.

"Bel-laaa! Unnn, pooora!" Eu chorei enquanto meus olhos rolavam. Ela ficou de joelhos, engolindo e esperando minha pulsação diminuir. Quando terminei, ela puxou meu pênis para fora da boca e beijou a cabeça. Eu estendi minha mão para ela e a puxei para cima. Coloquei um braço por trás dela e o outro sob seus joelhos, a pegando no estilo de noiva. Eu andei os poucos passos até a cama e a deitei suavemente, subindo para perto dela.

"Oh, Bella, foi tão incrível. Eu te amo. Você é minha deusa, você sabe?" Eu olhei nos olhos dela, e peguei sua mão, beijando os dedos suavemente. Ela colocou a mão quente no meu rosto.

"Edward, eu te amo tanto. Você me faz tão feliz," disse ela, com um sorriso no rosto e nos olhos. Puxei-a para mim, conforme ela se enroscou em meu peito e eu esfreguei círculos suaves em suas costas. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi sua respiração estabilizar e eu sabia que ela estava dormindo. Eu não estava muito longe disso, eu mesmo. Eu esperava que ela não tivesse uma ressaca na manhã seguinte.

Pouco antes de eu perder a consciência prometi a mim mesmo que eu iria dar uma passada na loja de licor amanhã. Eu queria ter uma garrafa de Goldschlager para manter em casa, apenas no caso de Bella ter o desejo de perder suas _**inibições**_ de novo!

* * *

><p><strong>NT: **Essa one já estava traduzida a um tempo, mas como passo tudo para pen drive, não lembrava em qual eu tinha colocado essa história. Achei ontem por acaso... Espero que gostem. A fic original tem oitenta reviews, e eu ficaria muito feliz se aqui passasse disso *-*


End file.
